Aisha
Aisha (known, as Layla in some versions) is a character from the Winx Club animated series. Aisha first appears in the first episode of season 2, La Fenice D'ombra (translation: The Shadow Phoenix) (4Kids dub: Back to School). Personality and History When we first see Aisha in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. We observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and care for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. The Pixies trust her very much– Aisha is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. She has tried to develop independence. She appears to be a feminist, sometimes conflicting with chauvinistic Riven, and can perform any task that the specialists can. She even, at one point, takes control of the Wind Rider from Riven. Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne had moved away when Aisha was young, her only friends were the pixies of Pixie Village. In most of season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again because Lord Darkar tried, and temporarily succeeded, to turn her evil. She is 17 years old when she is first comes to Alfea and her birthday is June 15. Her first interaction with girls her age comes when she arrives at Alfea. Having been so isolated for such a long time, she held back at the beginning and worried that she didn't know how to be a good friend. As the months progressed though, she slowly opened up and became good friends with all of them. Aisha is a very talented dancer, and was taught to let loose with her dancing by a young peasant girl names Anne, whom she befriended as a young child when Anne escaped from the village and went into Aisha's castle. She is strongly against romantic entanglements with boys. Her parents had wanted her to marry a man called Nabu, but under the name Ophir he helped her various times throughout season 3. When she found out he was Nabu, they had already fallen in love, and by the end of season 3, they were in a relationship. In the fourth season, Nabu asked Aisha to marry him and she happily accepted. However, when the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked Tir Nan Og and threatened its Queen, Morgana, Nabu fell into acoma by using to much magic to save everyone. Feeling distraught and frustrated over losing Nabu, Aisha accepted an offer to join Nebula and her "Fairies of Vengeance" in an attempt to destroy the Fairy Hunters once and for all. Later on, she rejoined the Winx Club. Aisha's signature color is green in civilian, Winx, and Enchantix, but her Believix is turquoise blue instead since Roxy's color is green, too. Seasons Aisha did not appear in Season 1. Season 2 In season 2 Aisha becomes the sixth member of the Winx Club she first saw in episode "Back to School" (4kids), vision. "The Shadow Phoenix" in (RAI) vision she seen at the forest coming to Alfea and she falls right to way because she was to busy trying to save the pixies from Lord Darkar that she doesn’t know what he wants from the Pixies, she sleeps for 4 day and when she wakes up the Winx become friends with her. Aisha bonded pixie is Piff the pixie of sweat dreams and sleep she was with her when she got back from trying to save the Pixies that’s why they put a team to go and rescue the other Pixies the team was made of 3 girls and 2 boys (Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Sky and Brandon) there they meet the Trix with brand new powers that Lord Dakar gave them they become stronger but they get saved by a strange man that they will meet later and then they discovered a power called Charmix and they know that power will help them defeat Lord Darkar and Aisha was the 4th to get her Charmix by come over her fear of being alone and at the end of the season at the party Aisha hugs Musa and say that they'll be best friends forever. Season 3 In season 3 Aisha gets worried about her planet that is being attaked buy a man called Valtor that he mange to get out of the omega demotion by the help of the Trix so she goes to her planet and try to stop it she wasn’t to powerful so her friends came with her on the second time and then Valtor blind Aisha and there she meets an old friend she says that her mother can change her back to normal but Valtor has her so they go and rescue her after they rescue her but on the way over they get attacked by a monster they mange to defeat him but before they know they heat Aisha friend mum so that's why Aisha choose to rescue her not her self and that is when she got her Enchanix and after a few episodes she came back from her but her parents chooses a boy to her to married but she doesn’t want to so she didn’t accept it but when they go out shopping in Magix he follows them to know that girl that he has to marie but in there Tecna see him and Stella says here is a guy right now after want him to stop chasing her but then Valtor want something and the Winx tries to stop him. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Aisha along with the other Winx and Specialist helps Bloom to save Domino. Season 4 Aisha and the Winx goes to Gardenia in orden to find Roxy who is the remaining fairy on Earth. Appearance Aisha has long, slightly curly/wavy dark red brown hair, cerulean eyes, and dark skin. In seasons 2 and 3, her casual outfit is a light purple tank top bordered with white and decorated with a blue spiral design, a medium green miniskirt, and hiking boots of the same color. Over the boots are light pink socks. In season 4, her casual outfit consists of a light green tank top, over which she wears a one-shouldered white t-shirt decorated with pink stars, circles and other designs. She also wears dark green pants with a hot pink belt. She wears a headband with matching designs and pink sneakers with white socks. Magical Abilities Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She's a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful abilities, such as: * She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. * She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as needles, spikes, etc. * She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. * She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. * She can generate Morphix that travels as water. * She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. * She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. * She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. * She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of deep sea environment, as well as turning water into oxygen Spells * Power Jazz: Two spheres of Morphix. (Winx-level) * Morphix Spike: A beam of Morphix that strikes the enemy. (Winx-level) * Iridescent Flame: A stream of Morphix. (Charmix-level) *'Rising Tide:' A large wall of water that washes over the enemy. (Charmix level) * Super Powered Morphix: A wall of Morphix that fires any shots received back twice as hard. (Enchantix-level) * Plasma Magic Bolt: A bolt of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Enchanted Morphix: A sticky, darker pink colored Morphix that can trap the enemy's feet. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Attack: A great blast of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Surfboard: Creates a surfboard. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Shield: A protective dome of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Enchantix Bolt: A great ball of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Tidal Wave: Fires a powerful beam of Morphix that grabs the target and delivers a powerful shock of magic before dropping them. (Believix-level) * Andros Hurricane: Launches a fuchsia iridescent orb of magic at the target. (Believix-level) * Morphix Wave: A beam of Morphix. (Believix-level) * Plasma Wall: A protective fuchsia iridescent orb of Morphix. (Believix-level) * Plasma Barrier: A fuchsia iridescent orb of Morphix that can trap an enemy. (Believix-level) * Morphix Blob: Involves the formation of pink iridescent bubbles that cling to the enemy. (Believix-level) * Spirit of Courage: Layla's Believix power, gives people who are afraid the courage to barrel through whatever is plaguing them. (Believix-level) *'Vital Beat:' The inner beat, the natural rhythm that gives life to all living things. (Sophix level) *'Hail Ray:' A fuchsia energy beam that appears to weaken the enemy. (Lovix level) *'Universal Ocean:' The rhythm of the tides, the rhythm of the world. (Believix-level) *'Morphix Bluff:' Pink bubbles that appear on Layla's mouth when she blow, it traps the hands of an enemy. (Believix-level) *'In total she has twenty-one (21) spells.'